A Rough Diamond
'A Rough Diamond '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in White Mountains and it's 15th case of the game, also 3rd one to take place in White Mountains. Plot Bruno and player went to the mine, after Amy Davis reported a body as she was patrolling. When they arrived, they found a body of smuggler Shawn Dossi with his head all bloody and his skull puvlerized. They had to solve his murder before going on to discover more about ''Lucius. Team suspected 5 people for Shawn's murder, his sister Tyra Dossi, who couldn't stand his bullying her whole life, journalist Willie Redfern, who was angry at Shawn after he provided him fake information about the mine, leading Willie to get suspended from work, scientist April Liu, who had a minor argument with Shawn after she found his bags full of diamonds, sociologist Dawn Bennett, who caught Shawn smuggling diamonds, and deaf girl Kayla Meduse, who hated Shawn for mocking her. Mid-investigation, Bruno and player got themselves covered in diamonds after mine started collapsing. Later, Dawn panickly told the team that Kate went missing, only to be proven later that Kate just went to examine the mine. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Tyra Dossi for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Tyra said that Shawn ruined their business with his selfishness. When asked how and why, Tyra claimed that she and Shawn were smuggling diamonds for last 4 years without any problems. Last month, Tyra made a deal with client from Fario for big amounts of money. Shawn also agreed and they decided to share the money that they were going to get. However, Tyra found out that Shawn smuggled the diamonds to Singapore without her knowing. When she confronted him, he said that client from Singapore offered him even more than client from Fario. When Tyra asked for her half, Shawn laughed and told her that she isn't getting anything this time. Angered, she followed him to the mine next morning and bashed him over the head until he stopped moving. Judge Grayson Pierre sentenced her to 27 years in prison for the murder of her brother and for illegaly smuggling diamonds. Post-trial, Ben accompanied the player while investigating city viewpoint for more clues about Lucius. They found a bag with a map in it. Map revealed Lucius's cave. After analyzing it, Ben located Lucius's cave. When they went there, they found a big ice cave, but nothing was inside, meaning that the creature is roaming around the woods. Chief Bhakta sent some police officers in the woods, hoping that someone will be able to catch it. Meanwhile, Dawn came to station to speak with player about her sister Gladys. She said that Gladys and Kate had a huge argument and Gladys stormed out of the house and went into the forest. Team searched the mine only to find Gladys's scarf. When Doris analyzed it, she found traces of Gladys's blood on it. Dawn and Kate were extremelly worried for their sister now, but thankfully, Gladys came to station and said sorry to them about her behaviour earlier. She also explained that blood on the scarf was from a small cut on her finger. Sisters then shared a group hug. Later, Chief Bhakta told the team that they need to find Lucius before it harms someone. Daria Lynn came from the woods, saying that she found out that underwater zoo is getting a big sea animal tommorow, called Lucius, revealing Lucius as something that can live on the ground and in water. Team decided to go speak with underwater zoo's new zookeeper Anthony Blackpaw... Summary Victim: * Shawn Dossi (found killed at the mine with his skull pulverized) Murder Weapon: * Diamond Killer: * Tyra Dossi Suspects TDossiVC15.png|Tyra Dossi WRedfernVC15.png|Willie Redfern ALiuVC15.png|April Liu DBennettVC15.png|Dawn Bennett KMeduseVC15.png|Kayla Meduse Quasi-suspect(s) BHathawayVC15.png|Ben Hathaway Crime Scenes Mine-Mine Pit City Viewpoint-Snowman Victim's van-Lake Killer's Profile * The killer is a climber. * The killer ice skates. * The killer wears diamonds. * The killer has red hair. * The killer wears white.